


Never the Best of Friends

by galacticmistake



Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [31]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood, Gen, Halloween Attack, Knives, Left for Dead, Stabbing, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kenny McCormick, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Halloween finally arrives, but it doesn't end well for one particular resident.(Whumptober Day 31: Left for Dead)(The main 4 are aged up to 16 for a high school setting)
Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Never the Best of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blood, knives, major character death

Halloween had finally arrived, and everyone in town was thrilled. 

Kenny had spent the better part of her afternoon trying to get the makeup for her Halloween costume perfect. To be fair, it wasn’t as hard as she had anticipated, but the eyeliner did require a level of technique that she hadn’t quite mastered yet. And if she poked herself in the eye one more goddamn time-

But it all worked out in the end.

She eventually finished her makeup and adjusted her wig, making sure that her full costume was as accurate as it could possibly be.

=====================================================================

“Hey mom? Can I bother you for a second?”

“You’re not bothering me, what’s up?”

Kenny opened the door to her mother’s bedroom and revealed her full makeup. Carol almost cried at the sight.

“Oh my goodness…”

“Do you like it?”

Carol stood up from the bed and went to hug Kenny, almost overwhelmed with emotion.

“My baby girl’s growing up so much…”

Kenny hugged her mother back.

=====================================================================

Somehow, at 7pm sharp, the main 4 all congregated at the bus stop in full costume. Kenny, of course, was Lydia Deetz; Stan just wore all black and a Ghostface mask; Kyle had a corny red crayon costume; and Cartman was dressed as the president, orange face and all.

There was almost no conversation between the 4 of them for quite a while, but then Kyle said something quite strange.

“...has anyone else noticed how weird this month has been?”

Something in Kenny sparked.

“...it’s been a weird month for YOU? Come on, now.”

“Ken, calm down.”

“No, I WON’T calm down. Like, how did nobody else pick up on any of this? I...I have too many examples of all of the weird shit that happened this month! And yet there’s been NO mention of ANY of it? This is ridiculous!”

Stan rubbed Kenny’s shoulders.

“Breathe a bit. You get tense too easily.”

Kenny took a bit of a breath and managed to recompose herself.

“So… what do we want to do?”

“Let’s just go to the convenience store and get some snacks. We can eat them in my garage.” Cartman said.

The 4 nodded in agreement and began walking down. Kyle and Cartman walked side by side while Stan carried Kenny on his back since he knew that it was difficult for her to walk. 

=====================================================================

It didn’t take long for everyone to take their pick of treats from the convenience store. And to any on-looker, it was a lot of candy. 

The 4 began making their way back to Cartman’s house when all of a sudden, they heard a scream.

“What was that?” Kyle asked.

“Who gives a fuck right now? Run!” Cartman yelled.

Kyle grabbed Stan’s arm and began running. Cartman wasn’t too far behind, but he still held onto the candy with a death grip.

Some distance behind the 3, Kenny lay on the ground with a knife in her stomach, bleeding profusely. 

=====================================================================

About 3 minutes after she fell, no one came for her. 

“Figures they would do this to me. I know they’re not loyal, but what other options do I have for friends?” She muttered weakly to herself, slowly feeling her energy and will to live decrease with every second.

It didn’t take long for her to fully die, and as her body laid in the night completely alone, the area around her remained undisturbed. 


End file.
